bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bürgerkrieg (Rapture)
Der Bürgerkrieg war der verheerendste Konflikt in der Geschichte Raptures. Er entstand aus der Zuspitzung des Machtkampfs zweier (vermeintlich) großer Männer: Andrew Ryan und Frank Fontaine. Am Ende des Bürgerkriegs lag die Stadt in Trümmern. Ihre Bürger waren entweder verrückt geworden oder tot. Auftakt thumb|250pxRapture ist nicht an einem einzigen Tag zusammengebrochen. Es war eine Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen, die letztendlich zum Krieg geführt haben. Von Anfang an glich Ryans Philosophie dem „Gesetz des Dschungels“, basierend auf dem kommerziellen Umfeld, in dem der Stärkere gedieh und der Schwächere zurückgelassen wurde. In einer Gesellschaft wie der von Rapture, wo es eine massive Ungleichheit zwischen Arm und Reich gab, war ein solcher Klassenkonflikt nur eine Frage der Zeit. Frank Fontaine sah dies deutlicher als die meisten. Die Menschen kamen nach Rapture und meinten, dass sie Industriemogule werden konnten. Aber sie haben alle vergessen, dass auch jemand die Toiletten putzen musste. Fontaine nutzte diese Ungleichheit um Macht zu gewinnen. Trotz der Objektivität innerhalb der Bevölkerung, mit der ein jeder Mann es bis ganz weit nach oben schaffen würde, lag die politische und wirtschaftliche Macht weitestgehend in den Händen von Andrew Ryan. Er war die treibende Kraft hinter dem Bau von Rapture und finanzierte das Projekt. Ryan Industries war eine große Wirtschaftsmacht innerhalb der Stadt. Ryan hatte Rapture gebaut, um eine Stadt nach seinen Regeln zu erschaffen, welche für all diejenigen galten, die nach Rapture einreisten. Viele derjenigen, die nach Rapture kamen, hatten keine Vorstellung, dass sie hier nach solch strengen Regeln leben mussten. Nach diesen Regeln hatten die „Habenichtse“ kein Recht das zu verlangen, was die „Besitzenden“ für sich geschaffen hatten. Abstriche von diesen, bzw. Kompromisse zu diesen Regeln hätten für Ryan den Zusammenbruch des Systems zur Folge, so wie er es an der Oberfläche zuvor meint gesehen zu haben. Rapture führte daraufhin grundsätzliche Regeln für alle Bürgerinnen und Bürger ein. Viele der Bürger von Rapture arbeiteten unter einer erheblichen psychischen Belastung und waren auch räumlich isoliert. Als Ryan für seinen Teil das Problem erkannte, beauftragte er eine Psychologin namens Dr. Sofia Lamb damit, die psychischen Probleme innerhalb seiner Stadt zu beheben. Doch es half nichts. Kaum war Dr. Lamb in Rapture angekommen begann sie sich gegen Ryans Gründerphilosophie zu verschwören. Dennoch diagnostizierte sie einen Zustand, bekannt als begrenzte Psychose infolge eines geistigen Konflikts, der bei Menschen entstehen kann, wenn sie sich an, bzw. in geschlossenen Orten wie Rapture befinden. Wenn man diese mit der extrem wettbewerbsintensiven Wirtschaft in Rapture kombinierte, war Gewalt eine logische Weiterentwicklung. Nach der Entdeckung des ADAM verschob sich die Balance der Macht innerhalb der Stadt mehr in Richtung Fontaine. Seine kriminellen und machtgierigen Ambitionen wurden dadurch extrem verstärkt. ADAM sorgte bei den meisten Bürgern für die Zerstörung des Verstandes und legte ihnen gleichzeitig große Macht in die Hände. Mit dieser zusätzlichen Spannung, die absichtlich von Fontaine erzeugt wurde, stand Rapture kurz davor zu implodieren. Fontaine (später auch als Atlas bekannt) versuchte Rapture mit Gewalt zu übernehmen. Mit ADAM-Süchtigen Schlägern überwältigte er die minimalen Polizeikräfte und terrorisierte die Bevölkerung, was letztendlich zum wirtschaftlichen Zusammenbruch führte. Ryans Philosophie für Freiheit und minimale Interferenz der Regierung hatte zur Folge, das er die wachsende Macht und die kriminellen Belange Fontaine’s zu spät erkannte. Die Produktion und Nutzung von ADAM ging individuell vonstatten. Dadurch sollte Ryan im Krieg um die Macht in Rapture handlungsunfähig gemacht werden. Der Aufstieg des Frank Fontaine thumb|100pxEin wichtiges Ereignis, das zum Niedergang Raptures führte, war das von Ryan herausgegebene, sogenannte „erste Gesetz“! Dieses Gesetz verbat jeglichen Kontakt zur Oberfläche, da Ryan fürchtete, dass von dort Parasiten kommen würden, um thumb|left|250px|"Ryan der Löwe erinnert dich daran, dass Parasiten NIEMALS Willkommen sind!"sein Unterwasserutopia zu zerstören. Er glaubte, dass Geheimhaltung das einzige Mittel war um die Gesellschaft und die Wirtschaft von Rapture vor den Parasiten zu schützen. Damit schuf er eine Nachfrage an Waren, die nicht mehr gesetzlich besessen und auch genutzt werden durften. Fontaine, Inhaber von Fontaine Fisheries, nutzte sein Unternehmen, um einen geheimen Schmugglerring zu tarnen, womit er die Nachfrage auf verbotene Güter stillen konnte. Fontaine wurde durch sein Schmuggelgeschäft reich. Diesen Reichtum verwendete er, um die Korruption in Rapture voranzutreiben und sein eigenes Gewerbe zu erweitern. Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit das ADAM durch Brigid Tenenbaum, einer bis dahin unbekannten Wissenschaftlerin, erforschen zu lassen. Tennenbaum wurde Zeuge wie ein Fischer mit verkrüppelten Händen seinen Fang auf den Docks begutachtete. Er fand eine geheimnisvolle ADAM-Schnecke und Tenenbaum sah mit an, wie diese den Fischer gebissen hat. Der Fischer erlebte auf wundersame Weise eine sofortige Genesung seiner verkrüppelten Hände. Die natürlichen Eigenschaften dieser Meeresschnecke erlaubten Tennebaum schließlich eine revolutionäre genetische Substanz zu erschaffen, genannt ADAM. Als Tenenbaum ihr Labor weggenommen wurde, war sie gezwungen eine Position bei Fontaine einzunehmen, die von seinem Schmugglerring finanziert wurde. Fontaine, erkannte das Potenzial des ADAM’s und gründete Fontaine Futuristics. Ein Unternehmen dessen Ziel es war, die Macht der genetischen Veränderung durch das ADAM zu erforschen und zu nutzen. Neben Tenenbaum arbeitete ein ausgebildeter Genetiker namens Yi Suchong für Fontaine. Suchong trieb die kommerzielle Nutzung der Plasmide voran. Plasmide versprachen ihren Nutzern übermenschliche Kräfte durch genetische Modifikation. thumb|250pxSchnell machte die ADAM-Kultur die Runde durch Rapture. Tennisturniere wurden vom Telekinese Plasmid gesponsert. Zahnärzte warben mit einer kostenlosen Plasmidprobe für eine Zahnwurzelbehandlung. Produkte wie ’Fresh Hair’, ’Sport-Boost’ und ’Instant Piano Prodigy’ ermöglichten den Bürgern wieder volles Haar zu tragen, körperlich fit zu werden oder Klavier spielen zu können. Die plastische Chirurgie wurde drastisch verändert als Ärzte, wie Dr. J.S. Steinman das Potenzial von ADAM erkannt haben. Auch Spa’s wie das Adonis Luxury Resort verwendeten Plasmide um ihren Gästen eine besondere Behandlung zuteil kommen zu lassen. Fontaine Futuristics erntete den Löwenanteil des Gewinns, der durch das ADAM erzielt wurde. Selbst Fontaines Rivale Ryan erkannte jetzt den großen Anstieg von Fontaines Macht innerhalb Raptures. Bill McDonagh, Mitglied des Zentralrates witzelte vor Ryan schon, dass das ADAM Fontaine zum neuen Bürgermeister erklärt hat. Ryan verstand Fontaines Absichten nicht und übersah, dass das ADAM zu einer Bedrohung für seine Stadt wurde. Leute wie Rosenberg warnten ihn vor den Auswirkungen, die das ADAM anrichten könnte. Ryan unternahm nichts, denn seine Philosophie übertrug die Verantwortung auf das Individuum und nicht auf die Regierung. Aus diesem Grund lehnte Ryan Maßnahmen gegen Fontaine ab. Dies zu tun, so glaubte er, wäre ein Verrat an seiner Ideologie des freien Marktes und der Freiheit eines jeden einzelnen in Rapture. Selbst als die Anzahl an Nebenwirkungen, welche durch das ADAM hervorgerufen wurden drastisch anstieg, weigerte sich Ryan einzugreifen. Er glaubte, dass die große Kette der Gesellschaft das Problem schon lösen würde. Viele Geschäftsinhaber hofften auf eine Intervention Ryans, einfach nur um ein besseres Produkt auf den Markt bringen zu können. Sie fragten sich, was die Ideologie nutzen würde, wenn Produkte auf den Markt kommen, die nicht ausreichend getestet wurden. Ryan verpasste die Gelegenheit um auf dem ADAM Markt mitzumischen und beklagte die Weitsicht seines Rivalen in die Genforschung zu investieren, während er in Fischfutter investiert hatte. Als Ryan endlich die Bedrohung erkannte, dass seine Stadt in den Händen von Fontaine und seinem ADAM liegt wurde er als "Jemand der beobachtet wird". Er beauftragte seinen Sicherheitschef Sullivan und andere Mitglieder seiner Sicherheitskräfte, die kriminellen Machenschaften des Schmugglerrings aufzudecken. Nachdem die Standardprozedur keinen sichtlichen Erfolg brachte, wurden Fontaines Mitarbeiter gefoltert und sogar ermordet um seine Verbrechen zu enthüllen. Ryans Männer fingen an zu foltern und wendeten weitere brutale Maßnahmen an um an Informationen zu kommen, dass Fontaine ein Volksverräter ist. Trotz öffentlicher Proteste schreckte Ryan nicht davor zurück, die Schmuggler zu verurteilen und die Todesstrafe zu verhängen um seine Stadt zu schützen. Der Fall des Frank Fontaine thumb|200pxNachdem Ryan einen Krieg gegen Fontaines Schmugglerring führte, schreckte dieser nicht davor zurück, ihn an einer andern Front zu bekämpfen. Der, der Nächstenliebe! Inspiriert von Sofia Lambs 'Rapture Familie' und dem sozialen Vakuum, dass nach ihrer Festnahme zurückgeblieben ist, gründete er "Fontaine's Zuflucht für die Armen" um ein soziales Netz für diejenigen aufzubauen, die es in der Gesellschaft schwer hatten. Fontaine erkannte, dass "Man keine ganze Stadt bauen musste damit die Leute einen anbeten... Man muss diesen Trotteln nur glaubhaft machen, dass sie etwas Wert sind!“ McDonagh erkannte, dass es sich bei den Armenhäusern um Rekrutierungszentrem handelte, um Fontaine eine Armee von Splicern bereitzustellen falls Ryan noch entschlossener handeln sollte. Die Bewohner dieser Einrichtungen, so wie Roland Wallace, waren oft Testobjekte zur Erprobung neuer Kampftonika, die von Fontaine Futuristics entwickelt wurden. Die andere Seite von Fontaines Wohltätigkeitskampagne waren die Little Sister Waisenhäuser. Die Waisenhäuser wurden zum Wohnraum für elternlose Kinder. Diese wurden allerdings von Suchong und Tenenbaum zu little Sisters umoperiert, um als ADAM-Lieferanten zu fungieren, da die ADAM Schnecke selber nicht in er Lage war so viel ADAM zu erzeugen. Durch die Einführung des Little-Sister-Programm nahmen auch die kriegerischen Handlungen zwischen Ryan und Fontaine zu. In vielerlei Hinsicht gelten diese Ereignisse als der wahre Auslöser des Bürgerkriegs. Die Kämpfe zwischen Ryans Sicherheitsleuten und Fontaines Splicern konnten nur Ahnen lassen, was die späteren Auseinandersetzungen mit Atlas nach sich ziehen würden. McDonaghs Einschätzung über die nicht gesplicten Sicherheitskräften und den mit Kampftonika ausgerüsteten Splicern war, dass "wir mit denen fertig werden!" Die Splicer kamen schreiend aus dem Hinterhalt. Stießen Feuer aus und schossen mit Eis. Dämonen, wie sie in der Bibel standen. Niemals hatte man zuvor so etwas gesehen. Frühere Razzien gegen Fontaines illegale Operationen zeigten schon die Auswirkung der Plasmide in einem bewaffneten Konflikt. Ryan und Sullivan hatten Erfolg damit, dem Schmugglerring das Rückrad zu brechen. Fontaine war allerdings nach wie vor schwer zu fassen, bis Peach Wilkins aus Neptune's Bounty einen Deal einging in ihn verraten hat. McDonagh wusste, dass es triftige Gründe gab um Fontaine zu verhaften. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass sich Ryan auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Es gab triftige Gründe Fontaine zu verhaften, allderdings keine, die seine wissenschaftlichen Interessen berühren würden. Auf der anderen Seite signalisierte Fontaine, dass er bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen würde und wie in John Wayne-Manier lieber blutig zu Grunde gehen würde, als sich verhaften zu lassen. thumb|250pxAm 12. September 1958 orderte Ryan an, dass seine Männer einen finalen Angriff auf Fontaine uns seine Anhänger zu unternehmen. Am nächsten morgen druckte der Rapture Standard als Schlagzeile: “Ryan zerschlägt Schmugglerring! Fontaine und seine Schläger bei Schusswechsel getötet!“ Die restlichen Anhänger von Fontaine wurden in Fontaine's Kaufhaus eingesperrt. Bei diesem wurden die Fundamente gesprengt was zur Folge hatte, dass das Kaufhaus auf den Grund des Meeres sank. Die restlichen Anhänger Fontaines waren damit auf sich alleine gestellt. Auf Grund des hohen Wasserdrucks wurde die Struktur des Gebäudes nach und nach geschwächt. Viele Bürger Raptures waren über die Nachricht von Fontaines Tod erleichtert. Diese Erleichterung war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer, denn bald würde es zu einem viel größeren Konflikt kommen... Atlas und der aufkommende Bürgerkrieg thumb|200pxUnbemerkt von Ryan ergab es sich, dass die Nachricht über Fontaines Tod maßlos übertrieben war. Ryan hatte die Akte Fontaine geschlossen. Keiner wusste von Fontaine’s Plan, seinen Tod nur vorzutäuschen und als Revolutionär Atlas zurück zu kommen. In einem späteren Audio-Tagebuch Fontaine’s war zu hören: “'Ryan wollte Frank Fontaines Kopf. Ich hab ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Dank Atlas hatte ich ein neues Gesicht, eine weiße Weste und eine saubere Akte." Nach Fontaine’s Tod unternahm Ryan einen Schritt, der im Gegensatz zu seiner Philosophie stand: Er beschlagnahmte Fontaine Futuristics. Obwohl Rapture gebaut wurde um den großen Regierungen zu entfliehen die private Unternehmen verstaatlichten, legte Ryan jetzt genau das selbe Verhalten an den Tag und rechtfertigte es als “Notwendigkeit”. Er wollte die Stabilität seiner Stadt mit allen Mitteln erhalten und übernahm die größte ADAM-Quelle um die süchtige Gesellschaft zu versorgen. Dieser Schritt verunsicherte viele Menschen in Rapture und erwies sich als Wendepunkt im Niedergang der Stadt. Ryans langjähriger Freund Bill McDonagh trat aus Protest aus dem Zentralrat der Stadt aus mit der Bergündung, dass Fontaines Anhänger ihre Freiheit behalten sollten. Auf Grund eines Gewissenskonflikts verschwand Birgid Tenenbaum zu diesem Zeitpunkt von der Bildfläche. Die little Sister haben ihre Mutterinstinkte geweckt und bei ihr machte sich das Gefühl breit, dass sie die kleinen ermordet hatte. Sie suchte ein sicheres Versteck für die little Sister unter den Straßen von Olympus Heights und begann damit ein Rettungsplasmid zu entwickeln, womit man die ADAM-Schnecken sicher aus den Körpern der Mädchen entfernen konnte. So begann sie im Hintergrund so viele little Sisters wie möglich zu retten, ohne das jemand etwas davon mitbekam. Der Angriff auf das Kashmir Restaurant thumb|250pxEnde 1958 sollte der Klassenkonflikt in Rapture wieder angeheizt werden und es drohte ein riesiger Flächenbrand zu entstehen, der sich bald über die ganze Stadt ausweiten würde. Ryans Aktionen galten als Verrat an seinen Idealen. Die Beschlagnahmung von Fontaine Futuristics war für Atlas ein nützliches Rekrutierungswerkzeug. Bald hingen in ganz Rapture Plakate mit der Aufschrift “Wer ist Atlas?”. Viele der Menschen, die in Fontaines Armenhäusern gelebt haben, waren die ersten Rekruten die sich Atlas angeschlossen haben. Daraus formte Atlas erneut eine Armee um Ryan zu stürzen und die Macht in Rapture zu ergreifen. thumb|200pxAm Silvesterabend 1958 erreichte der Konflikt seinen Höhepunkt. In einer Fernsehübertragung lies Ryan nicht nur das Jahr 1958 Revue passieren, sondern schwang auch eine Lobesrede auf das kommende Jahr 1959, welches das beste Jahr in der Geschichte Raptures hätte werden sollen. Nur wenige Minuten nach der Sendung wurden die Bürgerinnen und Bürger über einen Zwischenfall im Kashmir Restaurant alarmiert. Dieses Ereignis markierte den Beginn des Bürgerkrieges. In dieser Nacht fand ein Maskenball für die High-Society von Rapture statt. Während der Feierlichkeiten organisierte eine Gruppe von Atlas Terroristen einen Überfall auf das Restaurant. Das Restaurant wurde mit Bomben präpariert, unter anderem eine in der Statue des griechischen Titanen Atlas. Die Terroristen stürmten anschließend das Restaurant und töteten die Verwundeten. Eines der Opfer war Ryans Geliebte Diane McClintock, die bei dem Überfall schwer verletzt wurde Der Maskenball erwies sich als guter Zeitpunkt für Atlas Angriff. Atlas war davon ausgegangen, dass die meisten Gäste ein Teil der Oberklasse und damit Sympathisanten von Ryan waren. Als der Angriff begann, erschütterte eine Explosion das Gebäude. Die Gäste der Party sahen sich einer Horde von Splicern ausgesetzt. Sie schrieen “Es lebe Atlas!“ und “Tot für Ryan!“ während sie die Anwesenden abschlachteten. Zu Beginn des Krieges stieg der Absatz an Plasmiden stark an. Bei Plasmide wie Abfackeln! und Electrobolt erhöhte sich der Umsatz enorm. McDonagh schätzte die Situation noch einmal richtig ein: “Mir scheint, dass Fontaine von seinem eigenen Tod nicht sonderlich überrascht war! Am Silvesterabend kam eine Bande elender Splicer aus den Armenhäusern und stürmte sprichwörtlich die Barrikaden. Die Toten verfaulten in den Straßen und die Bürger stehen in einer Reihe bis um den Block um mit Plasmiden versorgt zu werden... Sie taten alles um den Pöbel abzuwehren!” Der Bürgerkrieg zog einen enormen Anstieg der ADAM-Nutzung nach sich und somit auch eine deutliche Seigerung der Nebenwirkungen durch übermäßiges spleißen. Als sich die Bürger zur Selbstverteidigung immer weiter mit Plasmiden hochspleißten, wurden sie zunehmend psychisch labiler und noch süchtiger nach ADAM. Wie Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, ein Teilnehmer das Krieges, es formuliert hatte, ist “das Wunderland in den Krieg gezogen!” Obwohl Fontaine offiziell tot war, so ist mit Atlas ein wesentlich gefährlicherer Gegner aus seiner Asche auferstanden. Im Gegensatz zu Fontaine, welcher öffentlich als Verbrecher bloßgestellt wurde und von der Öffentlichkeit wenig betrauert wurde, war der geheimnisvolle Atlas für einige eine Alternative für den zunehmend diktatorisch werdenden Ryan. Darum bemüht, Atlas zum schweigen zu bringen, hatte Ryan Atlas Anhänger in Gewahrsam nehmen lassen und sie am Apollo Square zusammengetrieben und inhaftiert. Ryan hatte gehofft, dem Konflikt durch die Isolation ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Vertiefung des Bürgerkrieges Auch wenn Rapture ein friedliches Utopia werden sollte, so gab es dennoch Waffen in der Stadt. Einige zum Schutz, andere wurden zur Unterhaltung in Rapture’s Schießstand in die Stadt gebracht. Die Sicherheitskräfte der Stadt waren ebenfalls bewaffnet. Als der Krieg ausbrach, fanden die Bürger Mittel und Wege um neue Waffen zu konstruieren und zu modifizieren. Improvisierte Waffen wie Granatwerfer und Chemikalienwerfer kamen zum Einsatz und waren in der ganzen Stadt zu finden. Abwehrmechanismen wie Geschütztürme und Sicherheitsroboter wurden auf ähnliche Art und Weise zusammengebastelt und kamen zum Einsatz. Viele Bürger konzentrierten sich nicht mehr auf ihre Arbeit, sondern nur noch auf ihr Überleben und ihren Eigenschutz. Bei dem Bestreben, Atlas weiterhin zu bekämpfen, wurden seitens Andrew Ryan ein Versammlungsverbot und eine Ausgangssperre verhängt. In einigen Quartieren der Stadt, wie am Apollo Square, der Brutstätte Atlas Anhängern, wurde das Kriegsrecht verhängt. Bürger die im Verdacht standen Anhänger von Atlas zu sein, wurden am Apollo Square interniert. Um den Umfang der Unruhen zu überwachen, errichtete Ryan Kontrollpunkte im militärischen Stil, die nur von autorisierten Personen passiert werden konnten. Ryan nutzte öffentliche Nachrichtensysteme für seine Propaganda gegen Atlas. So nutze er das Lautsprechersystem der Stadt um Atlas Anhänger zur Aufgabe zu überreden und der Bevölkerung Durchhalteparolen zukommen zu lassen. Publikationen über Atlas Rebellion waren strickt untersagt. Reisen mit den Tauchkugeln wurden gesperrt. Zugang zu diesen erhielt man nur durch genetische Codes, die so wohl nur Ryan und seinen engsten Vertrauten erhielten. Der Krieg beeinflusste die normalen Bürger von Rapture in vielfacher Weise. Die Wirtschaft brach zusammen und Grundbedürfnisse waren nur sehr schwierig zu stillen. Der Geschäftsbetrieb wurde weitestgehend eingestellt und die Bürger hatten Angst ihre Wohnungen zu verlassen. Bei dem Angriff am Silvesterabend wurde Diane McClintock schwer im Gesicht verletzt. Ryan ignorierte sie seitdem, was ihren Hass gegen ihn schürrte. Sie dachte, dass ihr Erscheinen am Apollo Square und den Beitritt zu Atlas Anhängern ihren psychischen Schmerz lindern konnte. Nachdem sie eine Wache bestochen hat um am Kontrollpunkt vorbei zu kommen sah sie, was mit Atlas internierten Anhängern geschehen ist. Das bekräftige sie noch mehr, Atlas Anhängern beizutreten. Andere Bürger wie Kyburz oder Anya Andersdotter verloren ihr Leben beim Versuch, Ryan zu ermorden. Das genetische Wettrüsten :: thumb|250px“In Rapture findet ein Wettrüsten statt, aber es geht nicht darum wer die besten Waffen und die größten Bomben bauen konnte. Es geht darum, wer einen Menschen eher zum Monster werden lassen kann...” ''―Bill McDonagh Die Plasmidtechnologie erreichte durch den Bürgerkrieg einen neuen Höhepunkt. Als man erkannte, dass Plasmide durchaus als Waffen zu nutzen sind, wurden diese stetig weiterentwickelt und verbessert. Dadurch stieg auch die Nachrage an ADAM kontinuierlich an. Als das ADAM immer knapper und dadurch auch immens wertvoll wurde, begann Ryan Industries die little Sisters als ADAM-Sammler einzusetzen. Anstatt von den ADAM-Schnecken mit der Substanz versorgt zu werden, durchstreiften sie ganz Rapture und zogen mit ihren langen Extraktionsnadeln das ADAM aus den Leichen der Splicer. Dies erwies sich jedoch als problematisch. Die little Sister trugen eine große Menge an ADAM mit sich. Dadurch wurden sie zu Zielen der süchtigen Bevölkerung. Während die Nachfrage an ADAM immer mehr zunahm, verschwanden nach und nach auch viele little Sisters. Ryans Leute fingen daraufhin an, kleine Mädchen unmittelbar vor deren Haustüren zu entführt. Den Eltern erzählte man, dass die Mädchen gebraucht werden um die Stadt zu retten. thumb|250pxDie verzweifelte Situation führte zu Yi Suchong, welcher mittlerweile für Ryan Industries arbeitete, zum Handeln. Er wurde damit beauftragt einen bewaffneten Beschützer, genannt Big Daddy zu konstruieren. Suchong versuchte den genetischen Stempel der little Sisters in einen gepanzerten Tauchanzug zu platzieren. Ein Prototyp dieser Big Daddies war die Alpha-Serie. Ihr Sinn für einen freien Willen blieb bei dieser Serie erhalten und sie waren in der Lage, Plasmide zu verwenden. Nachdem es bei der Alpha-Serie zu Problemen kam, wurde eine neue Serie von Big Daddies entwickelt. Diese hatten weder einen freien Willen noch die Fähigkeit, Plasmide zu benutzen. Die neue Serie der Big Daddies stellte für jeden eine Gefahr dar, der diese in einen Kampf verwickeln wollte. Jeder der einen little Sister Schaden zufügen wollte, musste erst an ihrem Big Daddy vorbei, welcher entweder mit einem großen Bohrer oder einer schweren Nietenpistole ausgerüstet war. So krächzte Yi Suchong in eines seiner Audio-Tagebücher ''“Sobald der Big Daddy bereit ist, wird niemand seinen Weg kreuzen wollen!” Dennoch hat dies die verzweifelten Bürger Raptures nicht dazu gebracht, die Übergriffe auf die little Sisters einzustellen. Oft formierten sich ganze Gruppen von Atlas Anhängern um einen Big Daddy herum, um so das ADAM einer little Sister zu erhalten. Diane McClintock machte damals folgende Aufzeichnung: “"Wir haben heute außerhalb des Zauns einen Überfall durchgeführt. Wir haben einen Big Daddy ausgeschaltet und 31 Schrotpatronen, 4 Splitterhandgranaten, eine Schrotflinte und 34 ADAM abgestaubt....!“ Ein Kollegen von Suchong der ihm beim Bau der Vita-Chamber half, mit Namen Augustus Sinclair wurde zu einem der Hauptlieferanten für das ADAM. Seine Firma Sinclaier Solution lockte die Bürger mit speziellen Angeboten. Es gab kostenlose Plasmidbelohnungen wenn sie seine Produkte in der Öffentlichkeit testen würden. Bürger wie Jacob Norris oder Zigo d’Acosta nahmen an diesem Programm teil. Aus den Tests, die öffentlich durchgeführt werden sollte, entstanden schnell Auseinandersetzungen mit Atlas Anhängern. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieses Programm mit verantwortlich für den Tod und die Zerstörung in Rapture war. Ein anderer Nutznießer des Krieges war der Vertreiber der “Zirkus der Werte” Automaten. Als der Krieg seinen Höhepunkt erreichte wurden in den Automaten neben den üblichen Pep Riegeln und Kartoffelchips auch EVE-Spritzen, Verbandskästen und Munition verkauft. Der Erfolg dieser Unternehmung führte zu einer neuen Art von Automaten, die in ganz Rapture aufgestellt wurden, die El Ammo Bandito, welche ausschließlich Munition, in ihren verschiedensten Varianten anboten. Der Wendepunkt thumb|200pxIn den frühen Tagen des Krieges übernahmen Atlas Anhänger schnell die Oberhand. Durch den Überraschungsangriff auf das Kashmir Restaurant verloren viele Bürger schnell das Vertrauen in die Sicherheit, wodurch die Grundlage für den brutalen Krieg geschaffen war, der folgen sollte. Einen Krieg anzuzetteln um Macht und Einfluss zu gewinnen war neu für Ryan und die meisten Bürger Raptures. Ryan wollte nur einen offenen Wettbewerb auf dem Markt schaffen und dieser wurde zu einem bewaffneten Konflikt. Atlas ADAM-betriebender Guerillakrieg zerstörte die ganze Stadt. McDonagh forderte Ryan auf Friedensverhandlungen zu führen. Sogar Fontaine’s Futuristic sollte er seinen Feinden zurückgeben. Ryan wusste, dass wenn er den Kampf verlieren würde, dann würde er auch seine Stadt verlieren. Aus diesem Grund versuchte McDonagh Ryan umzubringen, doch der Versuch scheiterte. Kurz darauf hing McDonagh Leiche an Ryans “Trophäenwand der Verräter”. Suchong erwägte unkonventionelle Mittel zur Zerschlagung der Pattsituation, durch die die Stadt geteilt war. Er schlug vor die Struktur der Handels-Plasmide so zu verändern, damit deren Nutzer anfällig für geistige Angriffe wären. Einige betrachteten das als Verrat an Ryans Philosophie, dass jeder Bürger einen freien Willen haben sollte. Ryan stimmte dieser Maßnahme mit der Begründung, dass Atlas alle Bürger Raptures versklaven würde, wodurch diese dann sowieso keinen freien Willen mehr hätten, zu. Die Genmanipulationen erwiesen sich als hilfreich und das Blatt schien sich zu Ryans Gunsten zu wenden. Atlas verzweifelte an der Situation. Im blieben nur noch wenige seiner Anhänger welche nicht manipuliert wurden, so wie Johnny. So musste er auf seinen Back-Up-Plan zurückgreifen. BioShock thumb|250px Bevor er seinen Tod vortäuschte und zu seinem Alter Ego Atlas wurde, traf Fontaine Vorkehrungen um Ryans unehelichen Sohn in die Finger zu bekommen, der von der Sängerin und exotischen Tänzerin Jasmine Jolene ausgetragen wurde. Die Erkenntnis, daß Ryan sehr viele Sicherheitssysteme in Rapture mit seinem genetischen Code kodiert hatte, machte Jack, wie das Kind genannt wurde, zu einem nützlichen Werkzeug um Ryan zu töten. Fontaine hatte Yi Suchongs Gentechnik verwendet um Jack ein schnelleres Wachstum zu verschaffen. Analog wurde Jack mit dem posthypnotischen Kommando „Wärst Du so freundlich“ ausgestattet wodurch er gezwungen war, Befehle blind zu befolgen. Ein nichtsahnender Jack wurde an die Oberfläche geschickt und nachdem er ein Paket in Empfang genommen hatte bestieg er den Apollo Air Flug DF 0301 von San Francisco nach London. Atlas, der den Großteil seiner Splicer Armee verloren hatte, musste Jack verwenden um seine Flucht mit einem Mini-U-Boot aus dem Schmugglerversteck zu organisieren. Als Jack Rapture erkundete erhielt er mehrere Befehle über das Kurzwellenradio, welches er bei sich trug. Atlas stellte sich als Jacks Freund dar und bat ihn um Hilfe, ihn und seine Familie aus Rapture rauszuschaffen. Als Jack das U-Boot erreichte, wurde es von Ryans Splicern zerstört. Atlas angebliche Familie wurde bei dem Übergriff getötet. Atlas redete Jack ein, dass Andrew Ryan der Feind wäre. Mit Hilfe des posthypnotischen Kommandos steuerte er Jack durch verschiedene Teile der Stadt, bis hin zu Andrew Ryans Büro. Ryan bemerkte, dass Jack sein Sohn war und gleichzeitig der genetische Sklave von Atlas. Ryan startete die Selbstzerstörungssequenz Raptures und befahl dann seinem Sohn, ihn mit einem Golfschläger umzubringen. Jack war gezwungen zu gehorchen. Nachdem Ryan tot war, offenbarte sich der siegreiche Atlas als Frank Fontaine. Er befahl Jack die Selbstzerstörungssequenz abzubrechen und ihm die Kontrolle über die Stadt zu übertragen. Anschließend setzte Fontaine die Sicherheitsbots ein um Jack zu töten. Kurz nachdem ihn ein paar Kinder, welche er im Verlauf seiner Reise durch Rapture gerettet hatte halfen, viel er in Ohnmacht. Jack erwachte in Tenenbaums Zuflucht. Sie hatte einen Großteil der genetischen Codes entfernt. Fontaine hatte Jack allerdings mit einen weiteren Sicherheitscode versehen, genannt “Code Yellow”. Dieser sollte Jacks Herz zu schlagen aufhören lassen. Jack schaffte es zwei Proben des Gegenmittels, der “Charge 192” (Lot 192) zu finden, bevor Fontaine ihn töten konnte. Jack stellte Fontaine am Eingang zu Point Prometheus, aber der gespleißt veränderte Fontaine entkam. Jack war gezwungen, sich vorübergehend in einen Big Daddy zu verwandeln um ihm folgen zu können. In einem geheimen Labor an der Spitze von Point Prometheus injizierte sich Fontaine massenhaft ADAM. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen Jack und Fontaine. Mit der Hilfe der Kinder, die Jack gerettet hatte gelang es ihm, seinen Widersacher zu töten. So wurden so wohl Andrew Ryan als auch Frank Fontaine von dem selben Mann umgebracht. Mit dem Tod von Ryan und Fontaine endete auch der Bürgerkrieg. Rapture war weitestgehend verlassen und lag in Trümmern. Je nachdem wie Jack mit den little Sister umgegangen ist, hat er sie entweder mit an die Oberfläche genommen als er Rapture verlassen hat oder er übernahm die Kontrolle über Rapture und senden ihre eignenen Splicer aus. Nachwirkungen thumb|250pxDer Bürgerkrieg stürzte die Stadt, die sich auf ihrem Höhepunkt befand in ein Chaos, von dem sie sich niemals erholen sollte. Die Schuld an diesem Krieg lag bei den beiden mächtigsten Männern der Stadt und den Drogennebenwirkungen des ADAMS. Fontaine war ein gewissenloser Schläger der bereit war für Macht zu töten. Ryan konnte Fontaines Handlungen, durch sein dogmatisches Festhalten an seiner Philosophie nicht verhindern. So musste er auf kriegerische Maßnahmen zurückgreifen um seine Stadt zu verteidigen. Die Bürger der Stadt waren auf Grund der psychischen Auswirkungen des ADAM nicht mehr in der Lage die Gesellschaft der Stadt zu bilden. Sie waren durch Die Kriegssituation überfordert. Mit Ryans und Fontaines Tod und dadurch, dass viele little Sister Rapture verlassen haben, kam eine dunkle Zeit über die Stadt. Die Infrastruktur zerfiel weitestgehend und viele Bereiche wurden überschwemmt. Überraschenderweise ist die Stadt aber nicht ausgestorben. Der Spieler hat den Eindruck, dass niemand mehr in der Stadt zurückgeblieben ist, aber die restlichen Bürger waren wahre Überlebensstrategen, so das es acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen in BioShock noch ein mal zurück nach Rapture ging. Sofia Lamb und ihre Rapture Familie übernahmen die Stadt. Ihre Philosophie “Mach die Welt zu Deiner Familie“, war das Gegenstück zu der von Andrew Ryan, so das die Stadt für die hoffnungslose Bevölkerung wieder attraktiv wurde. Lamb diskreditiert Ryans Philosophie und trübte seinen Ruf um ihre zerstörerischen Pläne umsetzen zu können. In Ryan Amusements, welche Lamb gerne Ryans eigenen Schrein nannte wurden Anti-Ryan-Grafitti versprüht um seine Propagandaankündigungen unkenntlich zu machen. Bald prangte Lambs eigene Propaganda an den Wänden. Es ist unklar wer Rapture momentan regiert. Fest steht nur, dass die Auswirkungen des Bürgerkrieges noch lange in der Stadt nachhallen werden in der immer noch wahnsinnige Splicer durch die leeren Gänge streifen... auf der Suche nach ein wenig ADAM. Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:BioShock 2 Kategorie:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 1 Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 2